The present disclosure relates to a vehicle drive device including: a wheel drive rotary electric machine and a transmission device on a power transmission path connecting an input member drivingly coupled to an internal combustion engine and an output member drivingly coupled to wheels; a pump electric motor that serves as a driving force source of a hydraulic pump; and a case that accommodates the wheel drive rotary electric machine, the transmission device, and the pump electric motor.
Techniques described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-67093 (JP 2011-67093 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-118808 (JP 2007-118808 A) are known in connection with the vehicle drive device described above. According to the technique described in JP 2011-67093 A, a first inverter device for a wheel drive rotary electric machine, a second inverter device for a pump electric motor, a cooling unit, and a smoothing capacitor are arranged to overlap as viewed in an up-down direction. According to the technique described in JP 2007-118808 A, a cooling unit and a first inverter device for a wheel drive rotary electric machine are disposed in the upward direction of the wheel drive rotary electric machine, and a smoothing capacitor is disposed in front of the wheel drive rotary electric machine.
However, according to the technique described in JP 2011-67093 A, the overall height of the motor control device is increased. Therefore, with this technique, when the motor control device is attached to a case of a vehicle drive device, the height of the motor control device protruding from the case is increased, which may result in a reduction in mountability to a vehicle. According to the technique described in JP 2007-118808 A, the smoothing capacitor is disposed in front of the vehicle drive device. Therefore, with this technique, the length of the vehicle drive device in the front-rear direction may be increased. Further, with this technique, the efficient utilization of the space in the upward direction of the vehicle drive device may not be achieved. Further, as for this technique, the arrangement of a second inverter device for a pump electric motor is not described, so that an appropriate arrangement including the arrangement of the second inverter device has not been implemented.